


Shiro's Got Game

by memoriesofrain



Series: Voltron: Legendary Dorks [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Tried, I don't really know how to flirt, I'm just good at smooth comebacks that sound flirty, Lance thinks Shiro might have a flirty clone, M/M, Not that Lance minds at all, POV Lance (Voltron), Pick-Up Lines, Self-Esteem Issues, Shiro fixes everything, Shiro might be a secret pervert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, aggressive flirting, because he would be, did I mention that Shiro is smooth?, flustered Lance, hand holding, probably, smooth Shiro, they're minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro loved flirting with Lance, especially when he got flustered (not that Lance would let himself be that way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me by [eruri17](http://eruri17.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: Shiro aggressively flirting with Lance just to see him get flustered and tsundere? c:  
> I hope you enjoy this! :D

“Lance, keep up the good work,” Shiro said, placing a hand on the paladin’s shoulder. He felt Lance shiver underneath his hand and repressed the smirk that was threating to come out. It was honestly too much fun to tease and play with Lance. “You were a little loud though, not that I mind.” He finished his statement with a wink.

A delightful red blossomed across Lance’s cheeks and quickly spread to his ears. “W-well you know the heat of the moment and all, t-that raw power,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. Shiro supposed Lance was trying to look more “powerful” but he couldn’t stop thinking about what was underneath all of Lance’s defenses. The lithe muscles underneath all of that smooth bronze skin, Lance was truly a beautiful man.

Shiro smiled at Lance. “I bet you could put that raw power to even better use.” He barely contained his laughter when Lance gaped at him. “You okay?”

Lance giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Y-yeah totally, nothing major just ugh sore muscles.”

Shiro hummed in agreement. “I could help you with that.” Lance tilted his head curiously so Shiro continued. “Loosen up _all_ those tight muscles.”

Shiro couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore when Lance’s blush spread down his neck. “I wonder how far that blush goes down, would you mind letting me find out?” Shiro asked when his laughing fit was over.

Lance tried to glare at him, but he found that Lance looked too adorable to look at all threatening. “Shiro,” Lance muttered, looking around them to see if anyone was nearby. “Stop doing that before someone thinks you’re being serious.”

Shiro took a bold step closer to Lance, boxing Lance in with his arms and the wall. “Who says I’m not being serious?”

Lance’s eyes grew wide. “N-no you’re not.”

Shiro smiled leaning in closer. “I am though.”

Lance’s breath hitched for a brief moment before he let out a sigh. “W-well of course, I’m pretty awesome, why wouldn’t you want a piece of the Tailor?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, the who? The Tailor? Well, he was fairly good at turning something into a flirty remark, and this one would be easy. “I sure would like to see you thread the needle, just let me show you how I thread the needle afterwards.”

Lance looked at him in shock. “Y-You know about that?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, but I know you,” Shiro said, moving a hand to tug gently at Lance’s nape. “And you like playing it cool, that your nickname's cocky, but adorable. You like to show off, and I will happily accept them as long as you allow me to show you how I thread my needle.”

Lance’s breath came in warm pants against Shiro’s lips before Shiro kissed them. When the two pulled away, Lance was nodding his head. “I think I’d like that,” Lance took a moment to inspect himself. “Is that before or after you help me loosen all those tight muscles?”

Shiro chuckled quietly before moving to Lance’s ear. “After, loosening up takes time.”

 


	2. Smooth Shiro = Flustered Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for a sequel, so I hope this works!

Lance was on the lookout. He would’ve asked Hunk to do it, but he insisted that Lance was being “paranoid.” Which wasn’t true, he had something very real to lookout for: Shiro’s weird flirty clone. Every day, Shiro would have another flirt to send his way which was only a little bit flattering, okay? Because Lance knew he was good looking. And awesome. And impressive. And had amazing eyes that people could apparently get lost in. Anyway, he’d lost Shiro three hallways ago when he’d snuck out of the training room. He may get chewed out for it later but he could just insist he had to use the restroom and it’d be fine. Probably.

He checked around him to see if anyone was there before creeping stealthily around another corner. Smack dap into a hard, warm surface. The startled shriek Lance let out echoed down through the hallways. He’d run into a chest, more specifically Shiro’s chest. How in the world did he get here so fast? Who was observing training? Another point added to proof that Shiro has a clone.

The possible Shiro clone grasped his shoulders and rubbed little circles against Lance’s collarbone soothingly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Shiro said quietly. “You walked out without a word so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Lance crossed his arms, of course Shiro’s always so nice and sweet. “I’m fine just needed to get away for a minute, to uh- use the bathroom,” Lance said, trying not to meet Shiro’s gaze.

Shiro smiled. “So you ready to come back?” Lance nodded his head reluctantly and started walking away before he was stopped by Shiro’s voice. “Well if you’re heading back will you hold something for me while we walk back?” Lance furrowed his brow in confusion before his face flushed hotly. Shiro’s hand outstretched invitingly, waiting to be held as they walked back to the training room.

“Ay dios mío, how in the world do you get that smooth?” Lance muttered as he grabbed Shiro’s hand, who quickly laced their fingers together.

The walk back was mostly in silence but Lance was all too aware of the world around him. The feel of Shiro’s hand in his own, Lance’s own heartbeat that thudded in his chest and the sweat gathering underneath his gloves. Why was the Shiro clone so good at this?

“Has anyone told you what’s wrong with you today?” Shiro asked suddenly, breaking the pleasant silence.

Lance frowned and felt his lips thin. Great, he was going to get chewed out anyway. “Not today, no, but give it another hour or so and Keith will be shouting it across the table at me while I shout at him,” Lance said, absentmindedly swinging their arms as they walked.

“Well good,” Shiro said, and Lance almost shot him a glare before Shiro continued. “Because there isn’t anything wrong with you.”

Lance blushed and bit his lip at the statement. Okay, that fuzzy feeling in his chest was a very nice feeling thank you.  “Ha ha, that’s very funny Shiro, good flirting.” Yeah, it was nice, but he really was told he was doing something wrong every day so it was kind of hard to believe.

Shiro shrugged obviously not bothered by Lance’s reply. “That wasn’t flirting, that’s me speaking the truth. This is the first time I’ve ever met someone as beautiful as you.” Shiro gave him a soft smile. “I hope it’s the last.”

Lance felt his blush spread down his neck as he tried to get his heart to calm down. No one had the right to be this smooth. “That’s nice of you to say.” Lance really didn’t know what else to say so the silence came back. And as awkward as Lance thought it was going to be, it wasn’t. Lance spotted the training room door at the end of the hallway and let out a small sigh of… relief? Disappointment? He wasn’t really sure.

Before he could walk any further his body was gently shoved against the wall, two arms on either side of his head. Lance released a quiet noise of shock as Shiro leaned down, his breath tickling Lance’s ear. “There is one thing I’d change about you though.”

If Lance could have he would have stuck his finer out at Shiro accusingly, but he didn’t think he could in this position. “Really? What is it?” He was ready for it, totally prepared.

Shiro chuckled softly. “Your last name.”

Shiro quickly backed away from Lance as he sputtered uselessly. He was totally wrong, he hadn’t been ready for Shiro to tell him at all!

Shiro gave him another sweet smile and a quick peck to his cheek before continuing to walk towards the training room. Seeing that Lance wasn’t following him, Shiro spoke up. “You coming, Lance?”

“I just might,” Lance muttered as he jogged to catch up.


End file.
